Orchestrated Encounters
by JustBFree
Summary: No past, no family, no home. Bubbles has lost her memory, but Him is more than willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The dirty rhyme below was taken from the film The Sweest Thing (2002). Please read, review, and most of all, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It had been a bright day of clear blue skies and warm, buttery sunshine. The dogs had been barking and the birds had been singing, there had been no thick traffic jams to frustrate the citizenry, nor any crimes taking place to upset the fragile peace of the bustling metropolis called Townsville. There had hardly been a thought of malice for him to feed on, but Him had learned to forgive such distasteful pleasantness in the face of his business taking off so well.<p>

Thanks to his skill on the grill and years of building a customer base, the Otto Time Diner had fast become a favorite among the Townsville breakfast and lunch crowd.

He remembered that day, the day that everything changed. Like any major event to change the course of history, it began simply enough.

Him had been laughing at a joke he'd overheard from one of the naughtier waitresses.

_"There once was a man from Bandoo,_

_Who fell asleep in a canoe,_

_He dreamed of Venus_

_And played with his-"_

The girl had such a sharp tongue, and he should know; he made use of it regularly enough.

"Oh, Cassie, you're too much!" He'd said to himself as he'd turned back to tending the cash register.

The day had gone on in just such a way, stolen jokes in between ordered meals and small talk with the customers, the hard-working people who made up the middle class and who deserved a satisfying meal, be it a rich breakfast to start the day or a strong lunch to hold them through until they could make it home for dinner.

The demon usually delighted in mischeif and terror, but he ran an honest business.

After a few hours had passed, Him had dismissed his waitstaff for their breaks and taken to cleaning up on his own – he wasn't the one with errands to run, and he had no need to have a meal for himself. As he'd been wiping down the counter, he'd just happened to glance up to the storefront window and felt such a shock that he almost expanded his size out of an instinctive reflex.

That young woman wandering so aimlessly, her eyes so blank, it couldn't be her – it just couldn't!

_But that face, that hair..._

Narrowing his eyes, Him set his apron aside and left the building to follow after her down the sidewalk. He followed behind her for a few steps, simply curious as to what she was doing there on the street; she hadn't been near his diner since that day he'd fed the sisters a handful of complex riddles in a wager with their Professor.

He watched as she seemed to pause every few steps and look about herself, she seemed to be looking for something, or perhaps someone. Her gait was unsure, her posture timid - words he would never have used to describe the young woman in their past encounters. Him ticked his head to the side, very interested, and continued to follow her.

After passing several more storefronts down the street, Him couldn't restrain his curiosity any longer. Bracing himself in case she decided to attack, he called to her. "Bubbles? Bubbles, hello?"

The young woman before him paused on the street and turned around to look at him. Her eyes were empty as she took him in; no fear or recognition touched her gaze. She was simply looking at him, and was simply curious. "Who's Bubbles?" She asked.

Her voice was flat, devoid of her usual cheer. He shook his head.

"You are!" Him sputtered. It took him only a moment to put together the clues. "Don't you remember?"

Him couldn't have made a mistake, he knew Bubbles when he saw her, and this was most definitely _Bubbles_ – so why didn't she know that?

The young woman continued to stare at him with that same blank expression. "No."

"You don't remember your own name, so I suppose that you don't remember me."

An idea was already forming in the back of his mind. A wicked, delicious idea.

_It has been far too long..._

She shook her head. "No."

Him smiled, showing white fangs. "Hmm…how interesting. Well, why not come in for some lunch and I'll explain everything." He coaxed, motioning for her to come with him back down the street.

She hesitated only for a moment, but just as Him had intended it, she began to follow.

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles. It said my name is Bubbles. Why Bubbles? And why does it know me when <em>I_ don't even know myself?_

Bubbles drummed her fingertips lightly on the counter and watched as Him set out the orders for the harried waitstaff to take to the eager customers of the day's lunch crowd. Bubbles was grateful to have had someone recognize her, and even more grateful that the creature had given her such a tasty, satisfying lunch.

Him had lead her into the diner and had her sit on one of the stools lining the counter so that it could keep an eye on her. Why it wanted to watch her, Bubbles didn't know, but her concern had quickly faded once Him had set a plate of spaghetti before her. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd eaten anything.

Her eyes never left Him as he handed orders to the waitresses, all movements efficient and all words sweetly direct. Him was a strange creature, with such bright eyes and that melodic, echoing voice…not to mention the spiny claws and deep crimson skin.

Still, one question was nagging at her, and she had the strange feeling that she had been curious about it for years.

"What are you?"

Him abruptly turned to her and raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

Bubbles put her hands up in defense. "I don't mean anything by it, it's just...you don't look like anyone else I've seen - or can remember seeing, anyway." She amended lamely.

From behind the polished counter, Him smiled and placed a thick chocolate milkshake before her. It seemed to appear from nowhere, but Bubbles didn't think to ask as the creature moved to stand across from her. "Ah, well, that's because I'm not like anyone you've ever met."

"Is this all a costume? You are a human, aren't you?" Bubbles asked. She was genuinely curious about this creature who seemed to know her, though she knew nothing of it – not even _what_ it was, let alone who!

Him, for his part, snapped his left claw at her and winked. "Try again."

Bubbles looked closely at the offered claw; its sharp tip, the tiny spines lining the inside, the smoothness of the crimson bone shell. No. This was no disguise, Him was exactly as he appeared to be.

"Are you…male?"

"Ahem, that's a little personal don't you think?" Him asked gingerly.

Bubbles crossed her arms and raised a brow. "So then you must be a female."

He shook his head, hesitating for a moment before answering her. He'd never had to explain himself in the past, though he had to admit it was nice to simply speak with Bubbles like this; no spells from him, no punches from her, just a pleasant conversation over a milkshake at the diner.

"Well…that sort of distinction doesn't really apply to me. I'm not one or the other. I just am!"

"Oh. So that's why your name is Him but you wear a dress?" She asked in between sips of her shake.

Him smirked. "Let's just say that I'm free to enjoy the best of both worlds. When I'm in _this_ world, at least." He glanced at the clock. "My shift is over, come with me. I want to see what happened to you and see if there are any other PowerPuffs roaming the streets without their memories."

Bubbles frowned, "What did you call me?"

"Oh, nothing, just a nickname." He said hurriedly. "Come along, Bubbles."

* * *

><p>"You live <em>here?"<em>

"Yes, do you like what I've done with the place?"

Bubbles looked about the infinite space, the moving windows into the lives of people all over the world, the floating islands of a broken home, the nightmarish lack of sense to the entire realm. "I don't…I feel dizzy."

Him looked over his shoulder and saw that Bubbles had been brought to her knees with a wave of intense vertigo. He moved to kneel with her, placing a supportive claw on her back. "Ah, yes, the short-comings of the mortal mind! You know, I always forget that your kind can't comprehend the fourth and fifth dimensions. Give me a moment."

Him waved his free claw, and the next thing Bubbles knew, they were in an enclosed room, thankfully free of the swirling noise and nonsense of before. She blinked, recovering herself, and looked about the space. Frowning, she was strangely surprised to see that he had transported them into what appeared to be a large lounge room decorated in the Gothic style. The plush carpet was a deep burgundy, while the walls were a garish shade of pink – a close match to the fur trim at Him's hem and collar. The furniture around them – from the numerous bookcases, a long dining room table and chairs, the overhead chandelier, the picture frames along the walls and the living room sofa – was all jet black, as was the wainscotting lining the walls of the room.

Him pulled Bubbles to stand, "Here, this is better isn't it?"

Bubbles shook off the last trace of her dizziness. "Yes, I...how did you bring us here? How can you do all these things?" She asked, feeling dazed.

The creature shrugged off her concern, "I have a few talents, a few tricks. Nothing you couldn't learn in your free time. Now, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thank you."

"Ah, you always had the most polite manners." Him smiled at her. "Now, let me take a quick little look…"

The demon moved to cup Bubbles's face with his claws and he looked into her eyes. The girl went very still in his grip, her body losing tension, her every thought, her every emotion held captive by his presence. Bubbles felt the world fall away and every light dimmed in her vision until all she could see were the two golden eyes before her.

Him felt it, the moment of connection, when Bubbles became entirely his. He could have done anything to her once she became enthralled. It would have taken a mere breath of effort to strike her down, either with a whispered spell, a strike of his claws or a burst of energy. But there would be no challenge in that, no creativity, no inspiration.

No.

Him had much bigger plans than that.

Besides, he was curious to know what had happened to leave Bubbles without her memories. He strengthened their connection, pressing his mind forward into hers, pushing past the events of the day, past the ramblings of her own inner monologue and emotions and instinctive reactions.

Physically, Him held Bubbles close, pulling her against him as he was looking through her memories, searching, searching…there!

_Hmm. Seems that pesky primate had a trick up his sleeve that actually worked for once. I'll send him a card! 'Congratulations, but you're still in 2nd place!'_

Bubbles blinked as Him released her, breaking their connection. It was strange to have felt him in her mind, but what about this day hadn't been strange? She had no choice, and she had no idea what Him would do to her if she resisted. He was the only one who seemed to have any idea of who she was – she had to trust him, even if the creature was a great mystery.

Still...

"Him? Did you see what happened to me?" Bubbles asked.

Him turned to her, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Yes I did, my dear, and I'm afraid it's even worse than I thought! But have no fear, you have me now, and even better, _now_ _I have you."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come along, Bubbles. It's just this way."

"Where are we going?" She asked, drawing her arms tighter about her. It wasn't that there was such a chill in the air, but the darkening sky cast a sinister veil over the entire park; she imagined a waiting threat in every shadow and so she kept as close to Him as she could.

The creature, Him, had offered her a great deal of hospitality since he had recognized her on the street in front of his restaurant earlier that day, and Bubbles had no option other than to trust him. She had no idea what he was or how he could do the amazing things he did, but he hadn't done anything threatening to her; quite the contrary, he had reminded her of her own name - Bubbles Utonium - and offered to take her in until her memory returned, and despite his...exotic appearance, he had given her no reason not to trust him.

Walking beside her, Him shrugged. "Just to visit a friend of mine. He's been away for awhile and when he's gone I housesit for him. Water the plants, feed the fish, that sort of thing. It's been our arrangement for the last few years." Him lied easily. The truth was that Mojo had never invited him over to his lair, not for a friendly visit or to scheme together against the city and its three protectors.

Not that Him wanted much to do with the ape in one capacity or another; years ago, their team had fallen apart thanks to Mojo's pathetic infatuation with a trained chimp from the Townsville Zoo. Him had no desire or need for humanity's riches, he'd been part of the group solely for the pleasure of humiliating the PowerPuff Girls.

And now?

Well, Him was nothing if not opportunistic.

Glancing over, he saw that Bubbles looked a bit nervous. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked, drawing her to him. She smiled in gratitude. "Am I that obvious?"

"You've had a rough few days, I can imagine that being out at night would make you wary. If anything happens, I can handle it." Him assured her.

Bubbles raised her brows at him. "You can do magic, who could possibly give you any trouble?"

If only she knew. If only she _remembered_.

"I've had a few incidents in the past, but it was all in good fun." He said, thinking of all the times they'd clashed.

The two continued walking, deeper and deeper into the center of the park down the forest trail. Bubbles was grateful not to be alone any longer, but her mind was still a blank as to her past. As for Him, he was happy to have Bubbles so near; of the three sisters, he had long favored her the most, and now he would have his way with her however he so chose.

She craved a sense of security?

_Fine. Let's show her how dangerous the world is, and how safe she'll be with me._

It took a minute touch of his power to inspire a troubled young man near their location who had seen them enter the park earlier in the night.

It only took a moment for the man to make up his mind and decide that they were worth robbing, just as Him intended.

One minute later and Bubbles gasped in surprise as a man came forward out of the shadows, pointing a gun at the both of them. He was thickset, tattooed and obviously carried experience in crime. Out of fear, Bubbles drew closer to Him.

"You two should know better than trying to cross this park at night. Wallets, jewelry, and that watch, right now." He commanded them.

Him looked at the young man like the insect he was. Of course, what the criminal saw when he looked at Him was a human, a young man of perhaps 18 years, a young man of a thin build and wearing a pair of Coke bottle glasses. Him looked weak, cowardly and in short, an easy target. Only Bubbles was in on the secret of Him's true face. The demon regarded this thug, this idiot who had more balls than brains, and then asked the young lady at his side, "Bubbles, I'm going to slip into something a little more ferocious, you don't mind, do you?"

For her part, Bubbles scowled at the tattooed thug who assessed her with frank sexual interest. The man licked his lips at her, "I'll show you a good time, sugartits."

She looked back to Him, not sure what he intended to do, but sure that he could take care of this scum. "Please do."

Having gained her approval, Him stepped forward toward the punk who intended to rob them and worse. Him gave the man a wide smile. "Now, what was it you wanted? My wallet, my watch?" His tone was unafraid, mocking.

The thug took a step forward, invading Him's personal space, trying to intimidate the young man he thought he was robbing. "Give me the girl and I'll let you go."

"No."

"Your funeral, pal."

Before the man could pull the trigger, he found himself facing a fanged demon, its pincer claw wrapped around his neck, lifting him off his feet! The demon's other claw was opening to reveal a bright ball of green light. The demon brought its free claw closer to his face, allowing him to feel the blistering heat of the energy it held.

When he spoke, Him's voice was a deep, feral hiss. "You mentioned a funeral? I was thinking more along the lines of a living cremation."

As they all had in the past, the man in his grip began to scream, panicked pleas that he be let go and that he would turn away from his life of crime. To Him, it was all very boring. He had heard these pleas before from hundreds of people who had displeased him over the years. In any other instance, Him might have made good on the threat to engulf the man in his unholy flame, but even he knew to quit while he was ahead.

He'd meant to put on a show for Bubbles, that was all.

Him dropped the man and watched as he scrambled to his feet and fled the park, never once looking back to the devil that had spared him.

Bubbles had watched this exchange with wide eyes from a distance several feet behind Him. She too watched as their attacker fled away from them, out of the park, and if the man possessed any common sense, he would flee Townsville as well. She gently touched Him's claw to get his attention. "Him, how do you do that?" She asked as he turned to face her.

He didn't appear too bothered by what had just happened. "Do what?"

Him gestured for them to resume the walk toward their destination; it was as if nothing had happened, nothing at all. She understood that to Him, his abilities were natural, and seemed to require no more effort from him than she had to put into her own heartbeat. He did not appear to tire from the actions he'd performed in her presence: changing their location, touching her mind with his own, changing his shape and now, showing that he could generate some form of heated energy.

He was truly remarkable, and he did these remarkable things in stride.

And now, having seen Him rise to protect her...Bubbles felt her cheeks heat with excitement and gratitude.

"How can you change your shape, conjure things, bring us from your home back to Townsville, all of it! Don't you see how amazing you are?" She asked, teasing him for his indifference.

Him smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked once more. He was so glad that he hadn't scared her with the encounter. Rather, she seemed pleased...she seemed interested in him and even a bit awed by his abilities. The first time they'd met she hadn't been nearly so impressed; this was a nice change.

He shrugged lightly. "Oh, that. Well…I can do all of that for the same reason that you have blonde hair and such bright eyes."

Bubbles drew her brows together. "You mean you were born with all of your power?"

He decided that the story of his life was not what he wished to discuss. He was not a creature steeped in the past, he preferred to look ahead toward the future. "Yes, a little of it anyway, and I practice everyday. It's good to keep the skills sharp. Now come on, we have to take care of this little chore and then we can get back home."

They made their way down the winding path toward the Townsville volcano and up a length of stairs to the observatory that rested atop it. Him made quick work of the door - a swift kick found the door ripped off its hinges - and they stepped inside.

Mojo had done well for himself, if success was measured in floor space and gadgets. There was no light inside but seeing in the dark presented no trouble for Him. Bubbles remained at his side, her free hand outstretched into the dark while the other remained firmly held by his claw.

"Bubbles I'm sure that you can help me with this little chore," Him said. Another touch of his power told him the layout of Mojo's lair, where everything was, down to the pile of dirty laundry waiting beside the washing machine.

The girl offered no hesitation. Of course she would help him in any way he wished. After his generosity and his protection, how could she deny Him?

"Of course, what do you need me to do?"

"There are several fish tanks through that door on the left, the fish food is in a cabinet on the right side of the room. If you could feed the fish, I would be very grateful."

Bubbles nodded and smiled to him, even though Him knew that she couldn't see his face. "I'll do that, no problem. But first, could you turn on the lights?"

He laughed at her and then reached above them, coiling his claw into the thin chain that hung from an overhead lamp. A quick pull and the space flooded with light, allowing Him and Bubbles to share a moment of cringing adjustment to the brightness.

Bubbles waited for the floaters to clear from her gaze before smiling sheepishly at Him and moving toward the door he'd indicated.

As soon as she was gone, Him moved toward the table that held Mojo's latest toy: a gun that can render an opponent dazed, confused, and highly forgetful. To have forgotten everything - her powers, her family, her name - Bubbles must have been struck full force by its beam several times before she began to wander through the city, alone with an emptied mind.

And yet she still lived.

It was almost..._disappointing_.

Him couldn't stop himself from musing out loud, "Oh, Mojo, to try so hard only to fall short at the end…you are truly a genius, but you are far from the _evil_ genius you claim to be. You need to be a little more creative – better let an old pro show you how it's done."

"Him, I watered the plants and fed his fish!"

Startled by her sudden reappearance, Him laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Oh! All right, let's get back." Him placed his claws lightly on her shoulders, seeing the potential in her. "We have many things to do, you and I."


	3. Chapter 3

So it went, Him found himself with a most unexpected houseguest. Not in a million years had he thought that he'd be so lucky, that a grown PowerPuff Girl would be without memories only to walk past his diner. Not that he concerned himself with the girls much these days; he had a business to run in their world and plenty of personal affairs to attend to in his own.

But now Bubbles had come across his path and Him simply couldn't help himself. Toying with humans was a pastime to be savored, and toying with the PowerPuffs was just too tempting! Besides, he'd always favored Bubbles, despite all their disagreements in the past.

_So sweet, so charming and so loveable…I can't_ _wait to corrupt her and then turn her loose on her sisters!_

Of course, that would take some time, and for the time being he only wanted to enjoy her company.

"How do you do what you do?" She'd asked him after dinner, an intimate meal of filet mignon, grilled asparagus and new potatoes. Him's culinary skills weren't strictly limited to the menu of his diner. A long life meant he had plenty of time to develop several natural talents.

"How do I do what?"

Bubbles curled her fingers into the shape of a claw and mimicked Him's waving gestures. "All this. You brought us out of all that chaos and into this house without us having to move, you scared off that guy in the park, even our dinner. You just waved your ha- er, waved your _claw_ and there it was. How did you learn all that magic?"

Him leaned back into the plush cushions of the sofa, pleased that she was impressed with his power. Who didn't appreciate flattery? "Oh, that. Well, let's just say that I have a natural talent for bending certain rules of reality – or, reality as your kind understands it, anyway."

He eyed her, noticing a stain on the hem of her dress, and was reminded that she'd been wearing the pale blue thing for at least a day. That wouldn't do. He had plans for her, after all.

Bubbles blinked and looked down at herself, startled to find that her dress had been removed; she stood before Him in her undergarments. She shrieked in surprise and drew an arm across her chest and her other hand over her groin, an age-old gesture of protection from prying male eyes. Him remained seated before her, his eyes merely assessing. He couldn't have his guest running about in dirty clothes.

She gasped as a new garment wove its way around her; a short satin nightgown with a matching robe draped over her shoulders, the belt knotting tightly about her slim waist. Him blinked and nodded his approval at the sight of Bubbles wrapped in snow white satin, a pleasant break from her obsession with baby blue.

Bubbles cleared her throat, waiting for her hammering pulse to calm down and for the blush to fade from her cheeks. She couldn't remember a boyfriend in her past, and she wasn't wearing a wedding ring so Bubbles was sure that she'd never been so exposed before a man before. Without showing a hint of hesitation or effort, Him had nearly stripped her bare; Bubbles swallowed, unsure why, in addition to being frightened, she'd also found herself strangely excited and wondering how she must look to the demon.

He stood up in front of her, that same wide smile on his face. "Much better, don't you think?"

Nervously, she nodded. "Your powers...you can do whatever you want?"

He shrugged lightly, as if his natural power was a thing of no consequence. "More or less. When certain parties are not standing in my way."

"Who has tried to stop you?"

Him hummed for a moment and moved toward Bubbles, circling her slowly. He decided to tell her the story of their past, curious to see if it would remind her of who he truly was. "They were three little girls when it all began, and with the passing of the years they are now three young women. Beautiful and powerful, if not just _sickening_ in their ideals. They put a stop to my mischief a few times in the past, but it was all in good fun." He stopped before her and reached forward with his claw, tugging playfully on the end of her low pigtail.

"I can't imagine anyone strong enough to stop you." Bubbles said plainly. Heat was rising to her face, neck and chest again at having Him so close and speaking so softly.

Him noted her reaction to him but didn't press it further. This was the first day, there would be plenty of time for that later. "The victories they savored were always won by a hair, but only because I held back most of my power. Had I chosen to come at them with _all I have_, there would have been _nothing left of them_ after our first meeting."

Bubbles laughed nervously. "I'll try to stay on your good side then."

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it, my dear, they haven't riled me in years. Besides, you're in no danger from me. I'm thrilled to have a guest – it's been a little lonely here lately."

Bubbles moved to sit down and he drifted after her to sit on the sofa. "Why are you lonely, aren't there others like you?"

"You'd think it, but no. No, there aren't any others like me. No two mortals are alike, and so no two demons are the same either." Him conjured a cup of tea for himself and gingerly took a sip. "Not that I'm starved for company, but you are a unique companion. A mortal in this realm, just think of what the neighbors will say!"

Bubbles shrugged and accepted the cup of tea that Him handed to her. "Mortals don't come here?"

Him thought for a moment. "Not often, they can't find their way. But you, Bubbles, you're a real prize. We'll be the talk of the town."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Him decided that he wanted to see Bubbles in a new outfit and she wasn't in much of a position to argue. After Him cleared away their breakfast, he sat back on the sofa while she stood before him, flushed and shaking from embarassment as he stripped and redressed her several times, all without so much as raising a claw with the effort. In fact, his expression was a balance between being bored with the whole process and being greatly amused by her humiliation.<p>

After ten different selections, Him appeared satisfied with his choice. Once all was said and done, Bubbles was dressed in a tight pair of dark wash skinny jeans, tall black boots much like Him's own, and a red cashmere wrap sweater. Feeling generous, Him allowed Bubbles to keep her low pigtails, though her eyes were ringed in kohl black eyeliner. She wouldn't know about that last detail until later in the day, however, and that made Him smile.

Seeing that her face was red and that she did not meet his eyes, he tipped her chin up so that she would look at him. "Don't be shy, Bubbles. You're lovely, and will be lovelier still."

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what-"

"It's all right." Him cut her off. "I won't hurt you, tell me you know that."

Bubbles hesitated, for the truth was that she trusted Him though his powers unnerved her. He hadn't hurt her and he hadn't approached her in any way that was frightening, but he was mysterious and she was unsure of his motivations - why did he want her with him and how was it that he knew so much of her life before her memories had left her? He was still so vague when she tried to question him.

"I know you won't hurt me...but I'm not sure what you want of me." Bubbles confessed quietly.

Him brought Bubbles into a tight embrace, careful not to scratch her with his claws. He took a moment to breath in her sweet scent. "No worries, Bubbles. You'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p>Bubbles hunched her shoulders as she walked behind Him down a street. His world was a strange place, and she was startled to realize that they were in a cityscape mirrored after her very own Townsville. The sky in her city was a bright blue, but the sky in this realm was a dusky pink; the clouds in this place were black, and the sun was a pale green.<p>

The city itself was like what she could remember of her wanderings in Townsville before Him found her outside of his diner. Large buildings made the cityscape on the horizon, while they moved down a street lined with small shops and restaurants; she half-expected to see his diner at the next storefront.

Him walked her through the large park in the center of the city, past the Town Hall building and then down a narrow street. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but at least he seemed confident about where they were headed and no criminals had jumped out at them as they crossed the forest trail in this world.

Bubbles noticed the looks shot her way as they passed other demons in the park and on the city streets; strangely, after spending so much time with Him, she wasn't afraid of the others at all though the same couldn't be said about them when they looked at her. Some appeared merely curious while others seemed almost hostile. Bubbles grasped Him's arm and whispered to him, "Why are they looking at me like I have two heads?"

Him glanced at her and laughed, "If anything, they think it's bizarre that you _don't_ have two heads. Pay them no mind, my dear, things will be made clear soon enough."

With that, Him lead her into a shop that revealed itself as a small market for trinkets and jewelry. Him leaned over the counter to speak with a tentacled demon who was apparantly, the manager of the store. The two demons began speaking in some kind of hissing, snarling language, and Bubbles was happy to distance herself as they did so.

She looked over the cases which held all sorts of pretty jewels and chains nestled on velvet moldings, small statuettes and beaded bags shone in bright esteem. It was amusing to her, to think that she hadn't known demons existed only a day or so before, and yet come to find out that they had their own world and, if Him wasn't the only one to do so, they could come into her world at any time they pleased.

Then, she wondered why Him had come into her world; surely it wasn't just to run his little diner, perhaps he had friends in her realm?

Him approached her, a necklace clutched in his claw. "I got a little something for you."

Bubbles turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of his gift. It was a black leather choker with a large diamond in its center. Him did not ask permission, he moved forward and affixed it around Bubbles's throat, then guided her to the large mirror on the wall so that she might have a look at herself.

She took in her appearance in the reflection, surprised to see that, as he'd chosen her clothing, he had also made up her face with dark liner on her eyes and slicked her lips with clear gloss. Despite the feeling of being violated by Him's lack of boundaries, Bubbles had to admit that he had made her look very alluring. Strange that a creature such as he would have such an understanding of how to adorn a human. Perhaps he simply enjoyed decorating her like a favored toy.

The choker was striking against her pale skin, the heavy gem in the center caught the light and splashed a tiny rainbow of color against her hair. She looked up to see Him in the mirror with her, his claws resting over her shoulders, his eyes bright in the glass. Her eyes widened, "Him, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much!"

The reflected demon grinned at her. "There's nothing to it, Bubbles. A gift between friends. As you wear my jewel, it shows the others that you are my sla – ah, my _guest_ for the time being."

Bubbles couldn't stop herself from turning and bringing her arms around him for a tight hug of genuine gratitude. "Him, thank you. Not just for the necklace, but for everything."

His smile widened. "It's my pleasure, Bubbles. Really, I'm happy to oblige, especially as it seems to have been fate that brought you to my attention outside the diner in the first place. Don't you see? This was all meant to happen, for better or for worse."

She thought then, of everything he'd done for her: offering her a place to stay, wonderful food to eat, protection and new clothes to wear. And Bubbles? So far, she had done nothing for him. But then, what could she do without the means to repay him?

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She asked him as he lead her out of the shop and back out to the street.

Him's eyes seemed to glow for a moment. "Well, how's about a job?"

At his sly tone, Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "What kind of job?"

The demon giggled at her cheek. "Not even close to what you're thinking! No, no, plenty of time for that later – I meant a job at the diner, of course. One of the waitresses has gone missing, and we need to fill her position." Him confided.

Bubbles felt herself blush once more in embarassment. "I've never waited tables before."

He clicked the tips of his claws together. "Oh, come now. Perhaps you have, but simply lost the memories. It's a small diner, I'll have you shadow one of the other girls for a bit, sort of a crash course lesson but you're sharp, I think you'll be able to pick it up."

Bubbles smiled at Him, agreeing with his idea, and tried to ignore the strange feeling of dread that had just passed through her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Otto Time diner was a small restaurant, boasting less than twenty tables that could comfortably seat four people, and ten bar stools at the main counter. Being a small restaurant did nothing to keep down the influx of customers; moments after opening for the day, every table and barstool was full and Him worked tirelessly to fill all orders.

In this line of work, his powers came in particularly handy.

He'd separated himself into two bodies: one to work the kitchen, and one to instruct his latest young waitress, the charmingly sweet Bubbles Utonium. Not that any of his loyal patrons would recognize her face, of course. Him put a glamor over the girl so that all the humans could see when they looked at her was a plain brunette with regular features, a face so commonplace and boring that her image would be forgotten mere moments after anyone made eye contact.

Yes, his powers were indeed very useful toward his ends.

Him allowed her time to study the varied menu of his diner, and then assigned her to shadow one of his more seasoned waitresses so he could work the cash register. As he calculated tip shares, change and totals, he watched and listened in as Jessica took Bubbles under her wing and explained how to enter drinks, appetizers and entrees into the ticket system.

Jessica was a wonderful waitress, always smiling and ready with a quick joke to please the customers. She was lovely to look at, as well, with long black hair she kept in a neat French braid down her back, and full lips she kept slick with red gloss. In comparing herself, Bubbles felt a bit lacking, but she quickly shook such petty thoughts from her mind.

She was there to work, not compete over who was the prettiest.

Rather than give in to her confusion and slight insecurities, Bubbles dove in headfirst and absorbed everything Jessica told her and everything Jessica did while she was waiting on customers. She threw herself so deeply into the work that she was shocked to look up and notice that her shift was already over.

"Bubbles," Him called as he tapped her shoulder and his two halves merged into one once more. "Your time on the floor is over."

She raised her brows at him, "We're done already?"

Him nodded. "You're Otto Time." He joked. "We always close early on Sunday nights."

He extended his claw to her, and Bubbles did not hesitate to place her hand within it.

* * *

><p>Moments later found Him and Bubbles once more in the space modeled after a human house, a small slice of peace set within the chaos that Bubbles perceived his realm to be. Bubbles sank into the plush cushions of the living room sofa. "Whew! I never knew that waiting tables could be so hectic."<p>

Him took a seat beside her and stretched his arms. "I know, it's one of the toughest jobs around and yet almost completely dependent on tips! But I make sure my customers always tip the girls well. A little enchantment to inspire generosity." He winked at her.

Bubbles grinned at his cleverness, then moved to take off her shoes and began to rub her feet. Without a word, Him took her feet into his claws and began to give her a massage. Bubbles almost pulled away from him, fearful of his pincers, but he was surprisingly gentle with her.

She couldn't fight the urge to close her eyes in pleasure. "Mmm…that feels good…"

Him smiled. "Come, Bubbles, let's relax a little."

Him waved his claw, calling forth his television and he chose a film, sure that Bubbles would fall asleep before it was over anyway. So, he chose an erotic thriller that he'd had a hand in making, though of course the director would never admit to any,_ ahem_, outside influence in the film's script or cinematography.

In addition to the television, a small meal was laid out on a floating tray for Bubbles, a plate of grilled chicken, glazed apple slices, garlic mashed potatoes and a glass of wine; the aged red was so deep that it appeared black in the dim light of the house living room.

Bubbles ate and watched the film with Him, her plate and glass silently disappearing once she was finished. It was strange, how quickly she'd become accustomed to his power, how things seemed to appear at his merest whim and her every need was met without her having to spare a breath in the asking.

Perhaps she had been wrong to suspect him, perhaps she had been wrong about everything...

To Him's surprise, Bubbles had not fallen asleep. She had instead moved to rest against him, laying her head on his chest, just below the base of his neck. So warm and soft, he could feel the strong pulse of her heartbeat through her chest echo through his own.

This was a new thing to Him. This…domestic intimacy was a foreign experience. His demonic consorts, all of them a match to Him's own ample allure and wicked cleverness, had never been invited to stay within his home or _cuddle_ with him on the sofa while watching a film.

No, demonic courtship was entirely different; rather than watch television in this construct of a human's living room, he would instead choose a consort when the time came, usually a precursor to a natural disaster on Earth or at the start of a new decade. They would bathe together, he would then oil and adorn his demoness, and then present her to his Circle. Afterward, Him and his chosen Her would retire to his lair where he would ravish her into submission. Not an ordeal he could expect Bubbles to appreciate or understand.

Still, these courtship rituals of mortals had their simple pleasures as well.

As Bubbles snuggled closer against Him, he moved to stroke her hair, lightly tugging on the blonde locks. And Bubbles didn't stop him, in fact she liked it... in fact, she liked Him...

The young woman had very little memory of the time before Him called out to her on the street, but as more time went on in his company, Bubbles felt less and less curious about who and what she had been in the past. What need did she have of it when she had Him to guide her through the present and lay the course for her future?

Since the day they had met, Him had been happy to provide her all that she could ever need; he'd given her a beautiful room in his home, always more than she could ever eat, he made a special point to entertain her at every turn as he seemed to feed off her enjoyment and he'd protected her that night at the Townsville Park.

Yes, he had frightened her at first, but after a day or two she'd come to understand that intensity was simply a part of his nature…an intriguing, exciting part of his nature.

Bubbles shivered slightly, as she watched the scene of seduction unfold on the screen, her mind absently replacing the characters with Him and herself. Such ideas had only occurred to her as she slept, but now? She stretched against him, pushing her chest against his, and causing Him to shift his position, more laying back on the sofa than sitting up, with Bubbles nearly lying atop him.

Something was changing between them here, in this dark room. Him could feel it in the stretches of Bubbles's body against his, the shivers of testing the unknown.

She was not under his full power of control, he'd only given her a touch of influence, and Him chose not to read her thoughts – _not yet_, at least. There would be time enough for that later. This was not something that he'd expected to happen, but he was curious enough and shameless enough to let whatever this was play out to the end.

Him felt her soft lips press against his own, and he inwardly smiled, for there was no turning back from the game now.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles ran her fingertips over the most curious part of Him, his great sharp claws. She touched them lightly, mindful of waking the demon pressed against her back. One long arm had curled around her waist, the claw resting just before her, slightly open and relaxed.

She touched it, curious even though she had felt them on her skin several times during the night and many times before that, in much more innocent circumstances – a small touch to the small of her back as he guided her, supportive claws on her shoulders when they'd first met.

How long ago had they met? Had it truly only been a few days ago? It was odd, but Bubbles held a sense of familiarity when it came to Him. She had not recogized him at first of course, but there had been a feeling that they might have met in the past...but how? How did Him know her, and why hadn't he yet explained himself?

Bubbles stifled the urge to turn in the bed, to look at Him face to face, and demand answers. He was not a creature to heed demands from anyone, that much had been made crystal clear. Besides that, Bubbles was too sated to want to ruin the mood between them.

And she was sated, content, relaxed. All due to Him and the magic he'd worked the night before.

Bubbles was unsure of what to think of the turn that things had taken. It had been she who'd changed things between them; it had been her curiosity and her kiss that had crossed the line that separated mere friends from lovers.

But did she love Him? Did Him love her?

Despite lack of memory, Bubbles was not without her sense. She did not love Him, if for no other reason than they had not been in each other's comany long enough for her to fully trust him. She trusted him enough not to hurt her, and she delighted in spending time with him, but he knew things about her past that he was keeping secret. That alone was enough to make her wary.

She was attracted to Him, most certainly. As far as demonic creatures went, Him held a unique allure in his cunning personality and clever wit. Physically, he possessed a form somewhat akin to a man's, but Him was anything but human. Distanyl, she wondered if she might be deranged for becoming aroused by, while also making the effort to please, this mysterious creature apart from her own species.

What was the word for it? Bestiality?

She was sure that Him would not be amused to learn that she thought of him, even for a moment, as an animal.

But none of that mattered to her in the least. Aside from Him, Bubbles was without a connection; she had no memory of a past, friends or family. Perhaps certain rules no longer applied to her. And if she was not restrained by any rules, then Bubbles was just like Him: she was free to enjoy herself in any way that she saw fit, and that was an enormous thought. An enormous thought for another time.

Bubbles grazed his claws, marvelling at the differences in their bodies and smiling to herself to recall just how perfectly they had fit together in their aim for mutual pleasure. His claws were hard and solid, deep crimson bones that worked outside of his body, lined with tiny interlocking spines to ensure he never lost his grip. Each claw came to a deadly sharp point, but Bubbles knew from personal experience that Him could be surprisingly gentle when he chose to be.

She pressed her back more firmly against him, seeking warmth.

His legs, long and strong as they were, tapered to a sharp clawed point, save for an extended claw at his ankle. For whatever reason, Him chose to cover his legs in tall black boots, but Bubbles had to appreciate his flair for the dramatic.

"Bubbles, we can't stay like this. We have things to do."

She shivered to hear his voice echo through her body. "No, let's stay here…"

He pulled his claw from her gently exploring fingers. "I would, but I have responsibilities. So do you."

"The diner?" Bubbles found that she was in no mood to hurry back to work. Not after the night she'd just spent with her _boss_. "Can't you close up for the day?"

The laughed at the question, cheered to learn she was eager to please, and nipped at her exposed shoulder. "I can, but I won't. Not even for you."

Bubbles shivered at the pinch of pain from his fangs on her skin and turned to smile at him. Him closed his eyes as her hand cupped his cheek, ruffled his hair and even tugged lightly at the curl of his short beard. Bubbles gave him a mocking pout and forced herself to get up out of the bed. "As you wish, master."

Watching her cross the room, happily naked with her back bearing his claw marks, Him smiled. "I think I like the sound of that."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a strange thing to have himself a human companion, and even stranger that the companion had once been part of his greatest trio of enemies. But Bubbles was more than just an amnesiac PowerPuff, she had become Him's latest obsession. She was his living doll that he could dress and redress in any way he chose, despite the fact that he knew she hated him for his power to do so. She was amusing to speak with, she was proving herself to be a capable waitress and an intriguing bedmate. It was her innocense that held the allure for Him, as was his intent to coax her fully into his service. She had been beautiful and naive before she'd ever lost her memory and wandered in front of his diner, but now she was beautiful, naive and _his_.

He wanted to keep her this way, a fine counterpoint to his own devilish appearance and tendencies. They made a fine pair, and he liked to walk with her in his realm, showing off his tender human pet to those lesser demons who already looked upon Him with envious eyes.

Perhaps a bit of Bubbles's naivete had rubbed off on him, for he'd come to think that he might keep Bubbles with him for all time.

Still, all "good" things eventually met their end.

Him wasn't sure when it happened, perhaps he'd tricked himself into ignoring the signs. He only knew that he'd looked at Bubbles one night and her blue eyes had been gone, stripped of their joy, their vibrancy, leaving her eyes blank, gray and dull.

A moment later she had appeared as herself again, but that glimpse was more than enough.

As Him held her, he realized that he knew what was happening.

With a great deal of anger at himself and the laws of his realm, he also realized that he knew what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Mojo licked his spoon, basking in the sated afterglow of such a tasty snack. He'd had a long night, and as tradition demanded, he always stopped by the Otto Time diner after escaping from the Townsville prison.<p>

Him's diner was a little-known spot that typically catered to the breakfast and lunch crowd; why such a powerful inter-dimensional demon would bother himself with running a restaurant, Mojo didn't know, but he supposed that Him had his reasons. A dark, nefarious scheme to slowly but surely poison the entire city, to feed the customers a potion that would transform them into hideous Hell creatures, or use the food as a way to spread his influence throughout the city.

Or…

Perhaps Him just liked having a reason for being in Townsville other than causing mischief and terror.

Mojo set his empty plate aside and began sipping at his milkshake. It was a thing of beauty; thick, sweet banana ice cream and whole milk combined to make a creamy, ice-cold shake topped with a swirl of real whipped cream and a ripe, ruby-red cherry.

"This is truly the best place in Townsville for a banana milkshake and fresh peach cobbler. I can't remember the last time I had such a satisfying treat." Mojo said happily to the demon behind the counter.

Him sighed lightly, preparing himself before turning around to set his plan in motion.

Him graced the ape with a wide conspiring smile. "I'm so glad you think so, MoJo. It's a new recipe, you know, from the new girl." Him gestured to the new petite waitress who was tending the table near the opposite window. "Perhaps you recognize her."

Mojo dropped his spoon. "Bubbles of the PowerPuff Girls!"

Him shook his head, "She's _my_ girl now, I just wanted to let you know that you have my gratitude. After all, it was your little gadget that made her forget what she was, which allowed me the fantastic opportunity to shape who she now is."

Mojo took the last gulp of his milkshake, curious and admiring of Him's evil manipulations. "And she is what now?"

"My new waitress, my live-in companion and as of a few nights ago…"

Mojo had a feeling he knew where Him was going with this. "Please don't say it!

"…_my lover_."

Mojo put his hands to his temples in uncomfortable frustration, "Oh, that is a disturbing image that I never wanted in my head – you in such an act such as that! - and now the thought will be stuck with me forever!"

Him scowled, "_You should be so lucky to know it for yourself someday._ After all, my sensual prowess is irresistible, my children are proof enough of that!"

Mojo raised a brow, "Your children?"

"Mmm, where do you think all of those seemingly random monsters that attack the city come from?" Him smoothed a crease in his skirt. "Thousands of monsters born from hundreds of my demon consorts. But that's beside the point. We were speaking of my loveable new friend."

"You love Bubbles? This is highly irregular, in that what you have told me makes absolutely no sense!"

Quickly moving to sit on the stool beside the ape, Him put his arm around him and hugged him close, "My dear Mojo, I'm not inclined to know love as you mortals know it, so let's not get sentimental. But I know that things have changed between us and I like it. She provides me very charming company and-"

Mojo squirmed in discomfort at learning this new development. "Yes, yes, wonderful, I'm very happy for you both!"

Him clicked his claws together. "All right, fine. Listen, the next time you see the girls, please be sure to tell them about the milkshakes."

"What! You want them to come here!" Mojo exclaimed in surprise.

Him tapped his claw on the countertop and looked about his small business. "I'd prefer them not to wreck my diner, but yes." As he spoke, his eyes began to burn bright in anticipation. "The look on their faces when they see what's become of their sugary sweet Bubbles, how could I resist?"

Mojo laughed. "You're crazy, much in the same way that a fox is crazy – that is a stroke of evil genius so of course that is exactly something that you would do. But, what will you do when they take her back?"

Him frowned and appeared saddened for a moment. "All great things come to an end, and as much as I would like to, I can't keep her. It's a shame, really, we were just starting to…" Him shook his head and loudly snapped his claws, his voice growling, "_Nevermind_, just let them know she's here the next time they bust up one of your petty schemes."

"Petty!" Mojo pounded his fists on the countertop. "I am no petty crook!"

Him rolled his eyes and waved his claw dismissively. "Yes, your bank-robbing methods are _so_ unique and impressive."

The ape growled at him, "I didn't hear you complaining when we were running the top crime team that Townsville had ever seen!"

Him cringed, remembering the adventures they'd shared in Townsville while cooperating with the catty Princess Morbucks and that dolt, Fuzzy Lumpkins. They'd been the Beat-Alls several years ago, robbing banks and causing glorious mayhem wherever they went. Money was meaningless to Him, of course, but he'd enjoyed the mischief nonetheless.

"Yes, and we all remember how that ended, _don't we?" _He hissed, more than ready to remind Mojo that it was the ape's infatuation that had brought an end to their team.

Mojo hung his head in shame at the memory, and more than a little regret that Moko had been working against him the entire time. "I was tricked by a pretty face, just be careful the same hasn't happened to you."

Him frowned at the warning, but just as quickly moved to open the door for him as he left. "Your lunch is on the house, Mojo. Just be sure to drop a hint when you next see the girls…and Mojo?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be too subtle when you're dropping hints. I want them here by tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Him looked down at Bubbles as she slept beside him in what he had come to think of as _their_ bed, for he no longer slept there alone. He of course had no natural need for sleep, just as he had no natural need for anything of Bubbles' world, but he had grown accustomed to mortal comforts. The tart sweetness of their candy, the comfort of a soft bed...the feeling of curious fingertips dancing over the spines of his claw.

Bubbles was not asleep, not yet.

Him knew her thoughts; she was attracted to him, and with only the barest nudge of encouragement from Him, Bubbles had stepped over the line of thier simple friendship into...whatever this was. She enjoyed herself with him and could trust him not to hurt her, but Him could sense that Bubbles thought he was keeping the secret of her past to himself. And she was right, of course.

He'd initially had the intention of corrupting the lovely girl into a creature of shamelessness much like himself - but perhaps all his time spent in the realm of mortals had infected him with some sense of goodness. A part of him - a part much larger than it should have been - was repulsed by the idea of keeping Bubbles with him in his dimension. One such as her, a human, could not survive for long in a place so completely alien to their natural world.

How long would a bird last if plunged into the middle of the ocean during a hurricane?

Put simply, Bubbles did not belong in Him's world and nothing could be done to help the fact. Him had seen it before, when his demon peers would take humans as pets and slaves. Some lasted longer than others, but in the end it would only be a matter of time before the human, poor soul, would begin to lose themselves. Their eyes lost color, becoming empty and gray. Where once there was an engaging personality and humor to be envied, time would see a vacant expression and a wit slowed to a glacial pace. Humans sometimes served as entertainment - dancing, singing or playing instruments for their demon dominants' enjoyment - but time spent in the realms foreign to their own would see them stripped of talent.

Him shivered, recalling the sight of Bubbles' eyes - such large, bright eyes - going gray for that split second only the night before. Many things he was, but he took no joy in seeing something vibrant withering to dust. No. Bubbles fading out before him would be no source of joy.

Perhaps that had been why he'd never destroyed her and her sisters when he could have so easily done so in the past.

The sisters knew of his power, how easy it might have been if only the three hadn't been so damn _entertaining_ that he'd let them walk away from their every confrontation! The games they'd played had simply been too much fun to end them with a few swipes of his claws. Better to draw the game out, to come after the girls differently at every turn to keep his skills sharp.

He sighed lightly to himself, discontent with the knowledge that, to keep Bubbles, he had no choice but to give her back to her sisters.

It wasn't fair, but if Bubbles remained for much longer she'd be little more than a catatonic statue and Him had no use for such a thing in his home.

"You're thinking too much, Him."

He glanced down to see her smirking up at him. He smiled at her in return. "I know. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Why's that?"

"Tomorrow, I'm putting you back where you belong." Him explained. "I can't keep you, it's more fun to have you as you're meant to be - a hero that I can toy with whenever the mood strikes. You and I were never meant to be this close."

Bubbles had no reply for him, no words demanding further explanation for, with a quick click of his claw, Him had cast her to sleep, to forget his words and all the meaning behind them.

* * *

><p>Bubbles woke the next morning with a slight headache, but she was able to shake it off easily enough, though she noticed at times that Him seemed more concerned with her than usual. As had become a strange routine for them, Him would wave his claws at her and her clothing for the day would simply appear on her body. Him did so again and again that morning, seemingly unable to make up his mind until his eyes lit up with an idea.<p>

She looked down at herself, surprised to find that she was wearing the same clothing she'd been wearing on the day he found her walking the street outside of his diner. Checking herself in the mirror, she saw that he'd twined her hair into low pigtails with her face only touched with the barest of makeup. The overall effect made her appear entirely too innocent. She raised a brow at him. "Feeling nostalgic?"

The demon shook his head. "I think it's fitting for today."

"Why?"

Him shrugged, easily evading her question. "Are you ready for today?"

Bubbles smiled at him. To her knowledge, it would be a normal day. She felt that she was getting the hang of waiting tables, and she wanted to help him run his restaurant smoothly since he took such pride in the little place. "Yes, I am. Are you?"

Him extended his claw to her, and Bubbles took it. "I'm as ready as I can be."

In a flash, they were out of his realm and standing in hers.

* * *

><p>Bubbles watched, puzzled at Him's attitude that morning. He seemed almost nervous, Bubbles had never seen him even remotely bothered with anything before, so it was doubly strange that he - a creature of magic who could cross worlds and command light and energy - would seem anxious about a day of work that would likely be the same as all the others before it.<p>

Him had instructed Bubbles not to change into her uniform, for they were waiting for something.

Bubbles felt odd, taking a seat at the counter as Him stood across from her, and the other waitresses tending to the customers as they came in. "Him, why won't you let me work? Am I fired?"

Him giggled at the question but shook his head, summoning a chocolate shake to appear before them with two straws in the fluted glass. "No, no, you're a fine waitress. Why would I fire you?"

Bubbles leaned in and took a sip. "Because you told me not to put on the uniform."

Standing across from her, Him dipped his head and took a sip from the other straw. He would miss this, he thought. The companionship, the girl's simple questions and friendly banter. "We are waiting." He said plainly.

"And what are we waiting for?"

Him's posture stiffened, then, and his pointed eats pricked at some distant sound that only he could hear. Bubbles wasn't sure she heard anything except for what sounded like an airplane approaching overhead. Him's eyes turned to the front door, his voice hissing, "They're here."

A moment later, the front of the diner was ripped away, revealing two young woman with fire pulsing in their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles watched, shocked, as Him glared at the two young women who stood in the rubble of what - only moments ago - had been the front of his diner. Him snapped his claws at them, his voice singsong in one moment and ferocious in the next. "Well, you girls just love to make your entrances, _don't you?"_

She looked past him, to the two young women - there was something about them...something so...

Bubbles frowned, feeling a strange buzzing in her ears as her pulse jumped when she looked at them.

The taller of the two, a girl with deep black hair pulled into a long ponytail, stepped up to the demon. "Where is she? I won't ask you twice."

In answer to her menace, Him giggled, his voice echoing off the ruined walls of his diner as all of the patrons escaped what was to come. Only his pretty waitresses remained to watch the action. "Why, Buttercup, whoever do you mean?"

_Buttercup...?_

The other girl moved forward to back up the first. "Don't play games with us, not today."

Him glared at them both, hissing, "Oh, Blossom, we stopped playing games when you were girls."

Without warning, Him's eyes began to glow, energy exploding from his gaze to sizzle the air and strike both of the intruders, forcing them back. Him blinked, his eyes returned to normal, and looked to Bubbles. "You're not going to just stand there, are you?"

She shook her head, worlds beyond confused. What was happening? Who were those women and what did they want that Him had?

She couldn't answer, her eyes were filled with the amazing sight of the two young women - flying!

And not just flying, but they were intent on attacking Him! Bubbles looked on, horrified, as Him took every punch, every kick, every explosive burst of energy these girls - these _things_ - threw at him. Him laughed through it all, before flashing his fangs in a playful smile. He looked to his waitresses, all of them who'd been watching the melee with detached amusement.

"Girls, I'm going to need a little help here." Him called.

His wai staff began to change, then. Twisting bones, melting skin, some bulked up while others shrank down - all of them changing shape and size and color. In the space of moments, the diner had filled with Him's demons. Demons who leapt to defend him from the two women who'd crashed in on their lives.

Him laughed as the demons tore into the girls, but his victory over them was shortlived - the shared fury of the sisters became their strength as they powered through the monsters that Him had secretly kept in his employ.

He stood, unmoving, at Bubbles' side. She felt off-balance with fear and a strange, slow realization that somehow, she _knew_ these young women - only she could not piece together how.

Blossom ignored the salty sting of tears in her eyes. She grabbed Him's plush collar and throttled him, furious, enraged that he would do something so cruel as keeping their sister a puppet on his strings. On hearing what Mojo had had to say, she and Buttercup had wasted no time in coming for their sister - their anger swelling to blind them against anything else. "You're horrible, Him! How could you do this?"

Him didn't bother to fight back against the slender redhead. He didn't have to, his words would be enough. "Me? I found her wandering the streets, she didn't even know who she was. Where were you, the noble young heroes of Townsville? Where were you when your sister needed you?"

Bubbles stood off to the side - they were talking about her!

"We were busy beating Mojo and bringing him to prison." The one called Buttercup spat at him.

Him laughed at her, "For all the good that did, hmmm? And what will you do now, take Bubbles back and get back to the way things were?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" Blossom said as she slammed Him back against the wall.

Him laughed and pulled out of Blossom's grip, "Try it if you can, but you might find that her loyalties have…shifted, of late."

When he tried to move, she shoved him again, "What did you do to Bubbles?"

Him turned and fixed her with a truly sinister grin. "Oh, Blossom. The better question would be, _what didn't I do with her?" _

The implications of his question set in, and while Blossom froze with disgusted shock, Buttercup leapt at Him, her hands at his throat, ready to tear him apart. "I'm gonna rip your head off!"

Startled out of her stupor, Bubbles pulled at the girl with a strength she didn't know she possessed. "No, please don't hurt Him!"

Buttercup turned around to look at the plain-faced waitress who had remained a human while the others had transformed. For a split second, Buttercup almost thought...but no, that girl looked nothing like Bubbles.

"What did she just say?"

Blossom, being the self-declared brain of the trio, quickly put things together. The younger waitress didn't look a thing like their sister, but it was no wonder, with all of Him's power. "Oh, no…"

Him looked at her, "Bubbles, perhaps you should go back inside while your _sisters_ and I talk things over."

"Sisters?" Bubbles repeated. "What do you mean, sisters? I have sisters and you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Because he's a creature of evil, pure and simple. He always has been and always will be. But don't worry, Bubbles, we're taking you home where you belong." Buttercup said, taking Bubbles's hand, intent to lead her away from the demon.

"What-? No, my place is with Him!" Bubbles protested, confused, pulling away.

Blossom shook her head, "No, I can see it now, all the lies he told you to make you think he cared but you have to believe us. We're your sisters, don't you remember me? I'm Blossom! She's Buttercup. Don't you remember the Professor?"

Bubbles wavered, but then looked to Him, her friend, her protector. She shook her head at Blossom. "I don't know who you're talking about, now get away from Him before I call the police on you!"

Buttercup, impatient, lifted a cinderblock and crushed it over Bubbles's head. The spell was broken to reveal the sister they had missed so dearly.

"We're not going to stand around trying to explain Him's lies with him standing right there. We have to take her home." Buttercup huffed as she lifted Bubbles into her arms.

Blossom touched the spot on Bubbles's head that would surely bruise from her sister's strike. "You didn't have to hit her."

Him brushed the debris off of his dress, though the garment was surely ruined now. "Oh yes, she did. Bubbles has been _mine_ for weeks, and we've been playing house all this time _but the honeymoon's over_. Take her back and keep a closer eye on her this time around because the next time I find her, _I'll be playing for keeps!"_

Buttercup scowled at Him. The only thing she wanted more than to attack the demon was to get her sister home. She turned and flew, carrying Bubbles in her arms.

Blossom remained on the street, facing Him. They locked eyes for just a moment, but it was Blossom who blinked first.

Him watched, smiling as the girls – all of them – flew home. A moment later found him casting his claw in a circle, and Him returned to his realm. It was painfully satisfying to know that he had, for the first time in his entire existence, done a selfless thing.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe that she would side with Him!" Buttercup raged, pacing up and down the length of the living room. She was burning with fury, all she wanted was to return the the rubble of the Otto Time diner to find Him and break his jaw so she would never have to see his smug damn smile ever again. Distantly, Buttercup knew she was wrong to lash out against Bubbles, but a part of her was so hurt, so irrationally betrayed by her sister's siding with the demon that she couldn't help herself.

Blossom leapt to their sister's defense. "It's not her fault, Buttercup, she had no idea who he was – it could have been any of us tricked into becoming his…_sidekick_." She said the last word with some difficulty. Him had made it perfectly clear what he'd been doing with Bubbles, but Blossom didn't want to dwell on that.

The only thing that mattered was that Bubbles was home. Their house had been made a home again, their family made whole, all thanks to a tip from Mojo Jojo of all places. The ape was still a near-constant thorn in their sides, but his tip had proven true...they'd throw him back in jail soon enough, but he'd be less bruised than usual for the help he'd provided in finding their lost sister.

"Not me! I'd have taken one look at Him and known not to trust him." Buttercup huffed. "What was she thinking? He doesn't even bother to hide how he looks, like some cross-dressing little devil."

"Yeah, maybe, but you're not Bubbles. Him liked to trick her before, back when we were kids, remember?" Blossom reminded her.

Buttercup felt her stomach twist as memories began to return to her. It was true; Him had favored Bubbles for his sick games from the start. "When he wasn't attacking us directly, sending his monsters after us or giving us nightmares…yeah, I remember. Then he just stopped doing all his evil to run that cheesy diner. Why would he have used Bubbles after taking so long a break from messing with us?"

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know. I think maybe he just got bored with being good, or maybe he - oh, what difference does it make? We have Bubbles back, and she'll never see Him again. That's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Bubbles felt a soft hand stroking over her hair. Distantly she became aware that she was in a new place. The bed she was in was not the bed she had become accustomed to, and she was alone within it. Where was she? And where was Him?<p>

She blinked, taking in the sight of pale blue walls, the faint lingering scent of vanilla candles. Slowly, awareness and her true memories were opening themselves to her, like the chapters in a book.

She could hear a man's voice speaking from further down the bed. "Oh, Bubbles, I was so worried, you have no idea!"

Bubbles opened her eyes, taking in the man's face. The strong jaw and chin, the deep black hair, graying at the temples, the gentle, concerned eyes. "Professor?"

The Professor took her hand into his. "Yes, it's me. You remember me, don't you?"

Her eyes moved past him, to see the two young women from before - her sisters, Buttercup and Blossom. Bubbles looked at each of their smiling faces, and she felt her life return to her. The memories did not slam down upon her, but rather, the veil was lifted from her mind – like waking from a dream. One reality slipped into another, and then it happened.

All at once, Bubbles was herself again.

She returned their smiles with one of her own. "It's a little foggy, but yes! It's coming back to me, I remember everything!"

The Professor swiped at a tear that had escaped down his cheek. "Oh, all my girls home again! I'm so happy. Bubbles, I'll bring you some dinner, you must be starving."

"We missed you, Bubbles. It wasn't the same without you." Blossom said, taking Bubbles's hand into hers.

Buttercup agreed, "Yeah, it was like a piece of us was missing."

Bubbles put a hand to her temple. "I'm sorry for making you worry, I just couldn't remember anything. Everything, my whole life was gone..."

Buttercup was pacing, anxious energy present in her every movement. That her sister was home again filled her heart with joy, but on learning where Bubbles had been all this time, and just who had been keeping her, made her sick with rage. "We know. We busted Mojo's memory ray after he shot you, but after we took him down we couldn't find you anywhere."

"How on earth did you end up with Him?" Blossom asked in concern.

Bubbles thought back to that day, how Him had appeared before her, offering a safe place to stay. "He found me wandering and then he sort of…took me in, like a stray."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Jeez, he didn't make you wear a collar, did he?"

"Buttercup!"

"Hey, don't 'Buttercup' me, Blossom, you know how twisted Him can be."

Bubbles shook her head, thinking back over their time together. She stood from her bed and stretched her arms above her head. "He didn't make me wear a collar, he only made me wear the diner uniform for work."

"There, see! He took you in when he had to know that we were looking for you, and instead of bringing you back home he turned you into a waitress. He's so weird, I can't wait to wipe that smug smile right off his pointy red face!" Buttercup rose into the air, clearly intent on finding Him and making good on her threat.

Bubbles rose into the air, blocking her sister, her eyes burning with fresh fury. "Hey! No one's going after Him but me! Got it?"

Buttercup was shocked to say the least. It wasn't often that Bubbles would stand up to her, let alone appear threatening. Clearly, Him had made the effort to change Bubbles while he had her. The thought sent a shiver of fear down her back. For once, Buttercup backed down. "Um, ok, Bubbles, you got it."

Blossom nodded in agreement, moving to back out of Bubbles' bedroom. It was clear to them both that their sister wanted to be left alone. "Yeah, if you want to handle it yourself, we understand."

With her father and sisters gone, Bubbles sank back onto her lonely bed, and let the tears come.


	10. Chapter 10

Him slumped in his chair, absently touching on various windows into Townsville, hoping to find something interesting to repel his hated boredom. He refused the urge to use his power to look in on Bubbles. She was days gone, and though curiosity clawed at him, he refused to indulge - no matter how desperately he found himself wanting to see her, to make sure that she hadn't been..._broken_ by the truth.

Instead, the demon did something entirely pathetic and far too human for him to appreciate. He held a framed picture of her between his claws and allowed himself to regret. Not that he had many regrets - taking Bubbles from her family didn't bother him, neither did his misleading her. Rather, he regretted the differences between them, that she would not have been able to survive for long in his world, that he'd had to give her up at all was what bothered him, not the traumatic details of _how_ she'd been returned to her sisters.

"Hmm. It's quieter here since she left, and much more _boring_. Still, I couldn't have kept her here with me. My realm is no place for someone so…sweet." Him mused out loud to himself. His home was too quiet and he loved the sound of his own voice.

"I'm bittersweet, now."

His ears pricked. He was no longer alone.

Him slapped her picture face down on the table, hiding it, and stood from his chair. Bubbles stood before him, wearing a simple outfit of jeans, flats and a t-shirt. She also wore the choker necklace he'd gifted her with, though for what reason, he was unsure. "You! How did you get here?" He demanded.

"It was easy, I just followed you." Bubbles said easily. If she felt uneasy in being alone with him now that the truth had come to light, she did not show it. "I came to talk."

"Talk?"

Bubbles stepped closer and opened her hands to him, "Yes. I just want to know if everything…if all of it was just another of your games."

Him looked confused at the question and tapped the points of his claws together. He wasn't sure of the answer himself, now. "It started out that way, and then things changed."

Bubbles felt the sharp sting of tears as her eyes began to tear up. "Because I kissed you first, before you could turn me against my family?"

Him rounded on her, "No! It was because I was wanted to keep you – a superpowered woman you might be, but you are still a mortal. If I kept you with me, it would have only been a matter of time."

"A matter of time before what?"

Him softened his voice and rested his claws on her shoulders. A demon he might be, but that didn't mean any of this was easy for him. "Before your soul either became corrupted, or your body withered from being in this place for too long. I want you alive and happy and you couldn't be that way in this realm for much longer. A few more weeks, at most, before you succumbed and it would all be over."

Bubbles put her hands over his claws. "So you used Mojo to bait my sisters to the diner to find me?"

Him sighed heavily, resigned. "It's better this way, don't you see? You're back where you belong, back to fighting crime and the forces of evil - namely, me."

"You didn't have to do it this way." Bubbles cried, turning away from him. "You could have just told me the truth, it didn't have to be this way. Him...you made me care for you..."

Him growled, "You didn't leave me much of a choice. You were so sweet, so charming, so damn _loving_ that I was starting to lose my edge and that can't happen."

She turned to him, "You set me free because you were starting to fall-?"

"I can't love you, Bubbles." Him cut her off. A stirring part of him did, but he was a demon – in loving her, he would end up destroying everything she was. Perhaps that was the real reason behind his regrets.

Bubbles glared at him, refusing his words. "You're lying. I felt it. You can care for me, and you still do!"

At the sight of her tears, Him pulled her in close, hugging her against him. It pained him to do so, but he had to give voice to the words that would part them.

"I do. But we can't. Go home, Bubbles. You don't belong here."

Bubbles turned to leave, but she looked back to see Him staring after her.

She flashed a look of determination to him.

It wouldn't end this way. No. She wouldn't let it.

* * *

><p>It was a mere week later when Him glanced up from the stove as the bell above the diner door jingled. His eyes widened as he saw Bubbles stroll into the freshly repaired and reopened diner, her steps heading toward the employee room, her clear intent being to retrieve her uniform even as she greeted the other "waitresses", his demon peers cleverly disguised by his magic.<p>

Frowning, Him disappeared from the kitchen and reformed himself before her in the hallway to block her path.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. In all truth, he didn't know what to expect from her now – she wasn't _his_ Bubbles anymore, she was stronger now, and becoming delightfully unpredictable.

Bubbles ducked under his arm and moved to the hook that held her uniform. She wasted no time in changing her clothes before him, and only shrugged as she affixed the straps of her lacy apron. "My shift starts in 10 minutes."

Him blinked at her. "But you-"

"You said I can't stay with you, you never said anything about losing my job." Bubbles reminded him pointedly as she changed her shoes.

Him, who had been watching her undress and then redress herself, at least had the good grace to look sheepish when she turned to look him in the eye. "Well, I assumed that you wouldn't want to come back after the way we parted…"

Bubbles was not put off, she only smiled as she smoothed a crease in her skirt. "You know what they say about making assumptions. Now, the dinner crowd will be here soon so you'd better get crackin' on the grill!"

Humbled once again, and by now very intriqued, Him vanished only to reappear in the kitchen and get back to his work.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Him glanced at the clock and willed it to move forward the remaining 15 minutes of Bubbles's shift. He'd had enough of watching her go about her work like it was any other day in the time they'd shared; she was a charming addition to the wait staff, but he'd had enough of her pretending that things were as they'd been only days before.<p>

Him removed his cooking apron and approached her. "It's closing time, would you like to take a walk with me? I'll have Cassie close up for the night."

Bubbles smiled at him, both glad and nervous that the time had finally come for them to speak. "Sure."

Him lead the way out of the restaurant, and together, they headed toward the Townsville Park. It was still early evening, the sun hanging low in the sky, bathing the city in bright golden rays, tinged with the soft pinks and purples of the eventual twilight.

Out of habit, or perhaps more, Bubbles and Him had looped their arms together as they walked their trail to the ice cream cart where he bought her a cup of her preferred flavor and a cone of his.

They took to a stone bench and table, a companionate silence between them as they ate their treat and thought of what they could possibly say.

Ever the talker, it was Him who spoke first. "I've been doing some thinking, and I wonder if you would like to…we can't risk you becoming corrupted in my realm again, but we could make the best of the time we have together in your world."

It was not in his nature to be shy in discussing the things that he wanted; he was powerful, he had become that way by taking what he wanted and damning the consequences. This time, he found himself in the unusual position of knowing that what he wanted, Bubbles with him in his realm, would ruin the very thing he'd come to care about, that being Bubbles herself.

It was odd, to say the least.

It was her soft nature that had come to draw him; if she were to remain in his lair, her soul would eventually be corrupted into cruelty, her body would begin to wither in sickness. Bubbles would not become a demoness, she would become a sad, starved wraith and Him would not see her become such a thing…but he was in no such danger while in her world – the very fact of his nature made Him invulnerable to further corruption, he could move in and out of this world freely.

And if he had Bubbles at his side, his time here would be much more interesting.

Bubbles looked up at his words, his meaning dawning on her. "You mean…?"

He took her hands into his claws. "If you'll have me as your..._friend_ again."

"I knew that you'd start to miss me. Admit it, you adore me." Bubbles teased, smiling in true happiness.

Him crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'll admit nothing, you know how telling the truth burns my tongue."

Bubbles reached forward and put her hands into his claws. She pulled Him forward and pressed her lips to his.

"You're my next project, Him, I'm going to make you into a better man."

Him laughed at that and flashed a wicked smile. "Not if I can make you a worse woman first."


End file.
